


Cheater

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gay Panic, Hope, M/M, SKAM, Self-Doubt, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Isak shut the door right in their faces. ”Just a friend.” Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Right after the clip 'Samme tid et helt annet sted'. SKAM is the property of Julie Andem og NRK)
> 
> Some explanations:
> 
> Tuborg - A Danish beer brand, one of the beers people usually drink in Norway.
> 
> O'boy - A chocolate powder brand we have in Scandinavia, for making chocolate milk.
> 
>  
> 
> Norwegian (and original) version: [Juksemaker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8419840)

**Cheater**

 

 

The plan wasn’t to fumble with the doorhandle and fling the door shut on Noora and Eskild. The plan had been to take a piss and then make a glass of O’boy.

 

He still stood there holding onto the doorhandle, his brain not quite catching it was time to take in more oxygen, and he started feeling a little dizzy. The Plan™ had gone to hell.

 

He swallowed and came back to where he was, gasping for air and tried to localize his trousers. No, fuck. Wet, up to dry in the bathroom. Sweatpants? It was Sunday. Sweatpants.

 

Sitting down on the bed, he took another look at the piece of paper Even had left. Again.

 

_Same time, a completely different place in the universe._

 

In this universe he had gotten water in his throat, and insisted they try again. In this universe Even had said they should do it together, and kissed him. In this universe Isak had liked it but called it cheating, so it could maybe happen again. And in this universe Isak had cheated too.

 

In this universe the two of them had _happened_ because Isak got a fucking drop of water in his throat.

 

In another universe he’d held his breath just fine. 32 seconds. No problem. In another universe Even didn’t even get the opportunity to cheat. In another universe Even was probably holding Sonja close and tight, right now.

 

Isak put the paper down and dragged his hands over his face, felt tired and exhausted and like the anxiety which typically comes after a night of drinking was right around the corner. But he’d only had one pint last night. One lukewarm Tuborg before Even said they should take off, and they left and let something happen in this universe.

  
Of course he wasn’t anxious because of drinking. Maybe it was a ”fuck, my roomies know I’m gay”-anxiety, or a ”shit, what the fuck am I supposed to tell Jonas and the guys?”-anxiety. But most of all the feeling of anxiety was probably there because maybe Even thought that what happened yesterday, last night, today, was a mistake. That they had stumbled into something they thought were feelings, and that they could just laugh it off in the cafeteria on Monday.  
  


It felt hard to swallow, the dizziness wouldn’t go away, and his bladder was about to burst. He wondered if he would be forced to pee out of the window. Wouldn’t be able to deal with Eskild and Noora’s expectant looks one more time. The O’boy wasn’t a big deal. He could wait.  
  


Isak fidgeted with the paper and wondered if Even wished they’d been in the other universe instead. His eyes flickered over the cryptic poem again. Or was it from a Nas tune? Whatever. They lingered on the next sentence. He’d seen it the first time, too, but wasn’t quite ready to believe it right away. He read it again and again. And again.  
  
  


_You’re hot <3_  
  
  


_You’re hot <3_  
  
  


_You’re hot <3_  
  
  


Couldn’t keep himself from smiling, though the anxiety wasn’t gone quite yet either. He put the piece of paper underneath his pillow and got up, wondered how much the other two were going to hassle him about this, and if they were going to keep quiet about it or not.

 

Had to pee. _Now_.

 

He opened the door with a hard yank, which made Noora jump and drop the sponge she was holding.

 

”Listen, Isak, like… If there’s anything you wanna-”

 

”Can you make me a glass of O’boy?”

 

”Uh, okay?”

 

”Thanks.”

 

He locked the bathroom door and sighed with relief as he was finally able to give his bladder a break.

 

Everything was completely fucked now. For Even, too. And it was their own fault.

 

 

 

But it was so fucking worth it.

 

 

-fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was actually so much more challenging than what I expected...! I've written fic for years, but always in English... The task of trying to translate something from my native language into English on the other hand...! Geez! Not sure I'm satisfied with it to be honest, I feel there's a lot of 'feeling' which gets lost in the translation so to speak. Anyway! I wanted to share this with international SKAM-fans, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> About the paragraph about anxiety... This was impossible to translate in a good way, so please try to ignore the somewhat awkward wording. We have a word in Norway - fyllenerver/fylleangst (literally means "drunkenness nerves/drunkenness anxiety") - and this word means the feeling you get when you wake up after drinking heavily, anxious about stuff you might have said or done the night before. To be hungover/have a hangover isn't the same thing, as it just means to feel physically unwell due to drinking too much.
> 
> Alright! Thanks for reading, love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
